callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (perk)
:For the weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Commando (weapon). Commando is a Tier 3 perk unlocked at level 4 appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which significantly increases the player's knife melee distance from 128 centimeters to 304 centimeters, allowing for a near-instantaneous forward dash of about three meters when striking a target. While the high speed of the dash frequently causes players to refer to it as a "teleport", the character model does in fact move through the intervening distance and the player is vulnerable throughout the dash and can be killed after initiating the strike but before successfully completing it. The dash will only trigger if the player initiates a melee attack with a valid target within dash range and approximately centered on screen; if the target is too far to the side or out of range, the character will simply make a regular knife swing instead. Additionally, while the dash will automatically correct for a small degree of movement on the part of the target, it is possible for the melee strike to miss if the target is moving too rapidly or if the player encounters an obstruction while dashing. Also, the dash can trigger whether the player is moving or not, and if the player tries to stab someone as they pass by a corner in which the player is hiding, it can effectively pull the player out of cover. Use of the perk is often looked down at by players and it is generally considered overpowered. The Pro version (unlocked by making 20 melee kills with the perk equipped, including the knife, tactical knife and the riot shield) completely negates damage from high falls, which can be tactically exploited on maps with long drops such as Quarry, Favela, Skidrow, and Underpass. Commando lunging still works while stunned, but normal movement speed remains hindered. Tips/Tactics *A popular tactic is to combine the Tactical Knife with Commando so that the player has both increased melee speed and range. *Commando is very useful with weapons that are either very poor at CQC, and/or have frequent or very slow reload times. The increased Melee distance helps give these players a much needed CQC boost for when they are caught off guard. Good examples of these weapons are LMGs, which have very long reload times and Sniper Rifles which are ill-suited for close range. Although common sense might suggest otherwise, Commando is also very useful with Shotguns, such as the Striker which has a very slow reload, and the Ranger which must be reloaded frequently. *The perks Marathon and Lightweight work very well with Commando, as they allow a user to more rapidly close the distance on an enemy. This also makes it easier to catch up on moving enemies from behind who are not aware they are being pursued. The Cold-Blooded perk is also very useful for sneaking and meleeing unaware opponents. Trivia *This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. *Even with the Pro version of this perk equipped, the player will still make a bone-cracking noise when falling from a large height. *This is roughly equivalent to the Bayonet attachment from Call of Duty: World at War, except the Bayonet increases how long it takes to melee, can lunge over objects, and is less accurate. *The original pro version of the Commando perk was to improve the delay between melees, but this was replaced by the Tactical Knife. *Even though the Pro version negates all damage from falls, the player will still be killed by 'death barriers' such as falling off the side of the building in Highrise. *It has been confirmed that Commando will not appear in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''due to vast complaints from many players. *The old picture of Commando was blue, like a Tier 1 perk. *Commando does not work while in the smoke of a smoke grenade. Video 340px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks